


Leader Of The Pack

by fabulous_but_evil



Series: A Lone Wolf And A Dreadful Pack [1]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ethan, Death Wish, Depression, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, No Omegaverse, Pack Bonding, Pack Christmas, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Meetings, Pack Mom, Pack Movie Nights, Pre-Season/Series 01, References to Depression, Self-Hatred, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, that's where it starts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan is the only one who seems to have a good heart in that house, wo isn't spoiled by darkness. Who still cares, who is still so, so gentle. And who is strong. He's an Alpha. He's a pack leader. And he chose this broken, insane and heartless people - who were still human with a beating, feeling heart - to be his pack, his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leader Of The Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short prologue to start with all the werewolf stuff (in Ethan's past), more is soon to come.

He wakes up to bright cold American sunshine.  
He feels numb, exhausted.  
He has the taste of blood on his tongue, on his lips.  
He knows he killed. He just doesn't know who.  
Ethan hates himself in moments like these, hates himself with a passion he feels like he wants to hurt himself, wants to kill himself, wants to be hurt, wants to be killed, wants to die and be dead and... he just doesn't want to feel like this anymore. He wants to be free... and human. He doesn't want to be the monster he is now. He wants that monster to be dead. He wants to be who he was again.  
But he is not sure if that'll ever be possible.

He always tried to be so, so careful.  
He always tried to hide.  
He always tried to hide the bodies.  
He tried to fight the beast within himself. He tried to not to murder people. He couldn't control what he did in full moon nights.  
He always tried to not get caught.  
He didn't try hard enough. Not this time.  
There are witnesses. Who didn't saw the beast but him. He's at the crime scene. He is bloodstained.  
He can't lie. He can't defend himself. He can't explain.  
They'll kill him. Or worse. When they find out what he is, they'll torture him with experiments, keep him caged and sedated.  
He runs when he sees the first policemen.  
Makes it on a ship. A ship on it's way to Europe.  
He'll never come back. He'll never have the chance.


End file.
